


Подходящая обстановка

by Lady22



Series: Гриндилоу [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady22/pseuds/Lady22
Summary: Скорпиуса мучает одно конкретное воспоминание.





	Подходящая обстановка

**Author's Note:**

> Приквел к «Гриндилоу». Таймлайн: начало пятого курса. AU относительно возраста персонажей, на момент действия пьесы все уже достигли шестнадцатилетия.
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

В качестве наказания за все случившееся в начале четвертого курса Ал и Скорпиус были приговорены к двенадцати часам отработок еженедельно до конца учебного года, лишены права посещать Хогсмид или ездить домой на каникулы, а также получили публичный выговор (впрочем, не раскрывающий всех подробностей случившегося), который привел к потере Слизерином такого количества баллов, что, в результате, это был первый и единственный случай в истории Хогвартса, когда факультет закончил год с отрицательным показателем.

Ал думал, что это время до июньских экзаменов будет худшим в его жизни. Но он ошибался. Ненамеренно, скорее всего, но Макгонагалл подарила им целый спокойный год. Они оказались до такой степени загружены учебой, отработками и препирательствами с товарищами по факультету, что у них практически не оставалось времени для того, чтобы задумываться о произошедшем. Они не переживали перед опросами в Аврорате и заседаниями суда по делу Дельфи, потому что с содроганием представляли, как им придется компенсировать в выходные все пропущенные часы отработок; не проводили бессонные ночи, бесконечно анализируя случившееся в других реальностях, потому что вечером валились от усталости; не проговаривали беспрестанно известные только им подробности путешествий, потому что более первостепенным было обсудить рецепт противоядия от слабительного зелья, которое взбешенный пятикурсник Майкл Дерби, по слухам, собирался подлить им в тыквенный сок. 

А летом наступила долгожданная свобода, и она ударила больно и внезапно. Большую часть каникул Скорпиус и Ал провели порознь, а в середине августа, когда наконец встретились, вдруг на какое-то неловкое мгновение почувствовали друг друга незнакомцами. Они молчали, подбирая слова. И в конце концов Скорпиус просто подался вперед и коротко и неуклюже обнял Ала. Ему всегда первому хватало храбрости на такие жесты.

— Ужасное лето, — тихо прошептал Ал. 

Скорпиус отстранился и заглянул ему в глаза. 

— Ты тоже думал, о том, что произошло, да? О путешествиях? — лицо Скорпиуса находилось в каком-то дюйме от его лица, так что Ал, кажется, даже ощутил его дыхание, когда он говорил.

Ал кивнул. Он вдруг осознал, что не хочет поднимать эту тему. Не хочет обсуждать. Но Скорпиус этого не понимал. Не желал понимать. 

— Помнишь, в той первой реальности твой отец...

— Не надо. Давай не сейчас, — попросил Ал. 

И Скорпиус согласился сменить тему. Но не оставил ее. Он словно издевался. Каждый раз. Ал старательно увиливал от ответа, или просто придумывал повод, чтобы сбежать, или прямо заявлял, что не хочет говорить об этом в тот момент. Скорпиус никогда не настаивал, но потом все равно, как бумеранг, возвращался к проклятым путешествиям. Спрашивая, спрашивая, спрашивая. Бесцеремонно вторгаясь, буквально, в тщательно выстроенный кокон.

— А ты хорошо помнишь, что тогда происходило? — несмело касаясь пальцев.

— А чем твой отец смог так запугать тебя? — украдкой рассматривая лицо.

— А ты пытался найти какой-нибудь выход? — бестолково стирая кляксу на пергаменте Ала, которую сам же случайно поставил, и только еще больше размазывая чернила по бумаге.

— А ты думал, что бы было, если бы мы не вернули все назад? — трогая за плечо.

Как-то в конце сентября, в одну из хогсмидских суббот, они пошли гулять к Визжащей хижине. На улице стояла промозглая и пасмурная погода, так что вокруг не наблюдалось ни одного студента. Все предпочли завалиться в паб и посидеть за кружкой сливочного пива или чего-нибудь горячего.

— Думаешь, можно попасть внутрь? — спросил Скорпиус. 

— Она опечатана. 

— И что же, твои родители не дали тебе какого-нибудь секретного ключа или пароля?

Ал усмехнулся. 

— Секретного ключа? Ха! Думаю, год назад родители впервые по-настоящему осознали, что отдать мантию-невидимку Джеймсу и правда было лучшей идеей, нежели чем отдать ее мне.

До пятого курса Джеймса мать была вечно как на вулкане: все интуитивно ждала, когда же шалопай Джеймс пойдет по стопам отца и дяди и вляпается в какие-нибудь приключения. «Лучше бы ты оставил ее у себя, Гарри, видит Мерлин! Профессор Макгонагалл тоже бы тебе спасибо сказала». А потом они со Скорпиусом выкрали маховик времени из Министерства и чуть не поломали реальность. И мантия-невидимка, которую Джеймс использовал максимум для того, чтобы пробираться в кухню после отбоя, резко потеряла такую уж важность.

Они подошли ко входу в Хижину и огляделись. Ничего особенного. Лысая опушка с островками квелой травы и несуразно узкий и вытянутый в высоту двухэтажный дом. Скорпиус задрал голову, с неправдоподобным интересом рассматривая ставни на окнах второго этажа и скат крыши, словно в попытке сделать вид, что эта их прогулка имеет хоть какой-то смысл. 

— Я просто попробую, и пойдем, — он смущенно улыбнулся.

Ал пожал плечами. Скорпиус положил ладонь на круглую ручку двери, зажмурился и дернул. Дверь легко поддалась. Он распахнул глаза и ошарашенно уставился на Ала. 

— Это ты что-то сделал?

Ал помотал головой. Он шагнул на крыльцо, подталкивая Скорпиуса вперед.

— Наверное, смотритель напортачил.

Они вошли внутрь, воровато озираясь. Хотя, в принципе, в этом не было ничего такого. Вокруг не наблюдалось запретительных знаков, а забор представлял собой гнилой покосившийся частокол, совершенно точно не волшебный. Но из-за того, что стояла мрачная погода, а вокруг не видно было ни одной живой души, и дверь этого старого, полного легенд и историй дома, поддалась так легко и внезапно — происходящее вдруг обрело какой-то новый мистический флер. Новая загадка. Новая неизведанная земля. 

Ал даже не сразу понял, что ему плохо: ноет живот и немного кружится голова, — а когда понял, его будто парализовало. Он застыл на месте, так и не пройдя дальше порога. Сердце бешено колотилось, в ушах бухала кровь, а колени грозили вот-вот подкоситься. 

— Ты чего? — Скорпиус, до этого любопытно осматривающий помещение, обеспокоенно повернулся к нему. — Альбус?

— Все нормально, — Ал попытался взять себя в руки и сделал пару шагов вглубь комнаты, поравнявшись со Скорпиусом.

Помещение было все заставлено старым хламом, чуть дальше виднелась лестница на второй этаж. Слева от них вдруг раздался какой-то звук, и горло Ала сдавило от страха. 

— Альбус, с тобой точно вс...

Ал молча схватил его за рукав мантии и вытащил за собой на улицу. Когда они оказались на крыльце, Скорпиус, растерянно следовавший за ним все это время, наконец отцепил руку и остановился. 

— Да объясни ты, что происходит.

Ал только сейчас осознал, что едва переводит дыхание. И, словно чтобы добить его, дверь вдруг начала медленно отворяться, заставляя Ала в ужасе вжаться спиной в хлипкие перила.

В проходе показался гоблин в строительном комбинезоне и одарил их хмурым взглядом. 

— Чего вам надо, волшебники? — спросил он недовольно. 

Ал спрятал лицо в ладонях, чувствуя, как медленно сползает на ступени. Из тела будто вынули стержень. Скорпиус тут же оказался поблизости, придерживая за плечи. 

— Мы просто зашли посмотреть, — сказал он. — И моему другу стало плохо.

— Хижина закрыта на реставрацию, — ответил гоблин. — Для посетителей ее откроют к Рождеству. 

— Понятно.

Раздался хлопок двери, щелчок замка. Ал открыл лицо и бросил на Скорпиуса беспомощный взгляд. Тот помог ему усесться на ступеньки, предупредительно подогрев их чарами. Они оба молчали. 

— Тебе лучше? — наконец Скорпиус нарушил тишину. — Что это было?

Ал не знал, как объяснить. Что он просто испугался? До ужаса, панически испугался, что они позволят втянуть себя в очередную историю.

Так и не дождавшись его реакции, Скорпиус продолжил:

— Это из-за путешествий? Ты что-то вспомнил? Странно, что именно здесь. Вроде бы ни ты, ни я не ходили в Визжащую хижину. Хотя я помню, как Панджу обсуждал с кем-то из Слизерина, что...

В висках запульсировало. Панджу. Гребанный несуществующий Панджу. 

— Да прекрати ты постоянно говорить про эти путешествия! — воскликнул Ал. — Хватит!

Скорпиус побледнел.

— Как ты не поймешь, что я не хочу об этом вспоминать?! Я ненавижу каждую секунду произошедшего, ненавижу Дельфи, ненавижу себя за то, что втянул нас обоих в это и натворил столько... Я мечтаю все это забыть. Моргана, я бы даже согласился на «Обливиэйт»!

Скорпиус опустил глаза. Ал заметил, что его руки мелко дрожат.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что все-все, что тогда происходило, отвратительно? — переспросил он. 

И это казалось, в общем-то, типичным для Скорпиуса. Он был умным и знал целую кучу всего, но иногда вот так тупил, зачем-то переспрашивая и так очевидные вещи. Обычно Ал и внимания не обращал, но сейчас это разозлило только еще больше.

— Ты издеваешься?! Да, Скорпиус. Ты все правильно понял. Стер бы каждую гребанную секунду.

Скорпиус убито кивнул и отвернулся, и это выглядело странно даже по меркам Скорпиуса. Ал обхватил его ближе к плечу, привлекая внимание.

— Да что с тобой? — спросил он и продолжил, невольно смягчаясь: — Скажи уже наконец, что хотел.

— Ты меня поцеловал. Тогда на лестнице, — сказал он.

Его слова сработали как оплеуха или как ведро холодной воды в лицо. 

В той первой реальности они вынуждены были разделиться на какое-то время. Отец, а вернее, тот человек, что считался там его отцом (потому что с его настоящим отцом он имел мало общего), запретил ему и близко подходить к Скорпиусу, запугивая допросами в Аврорате, легилименцией, слежкой и реальным наказанием и для Скорпиуса тоже. И Ал подчинился. Испугался. Отшил Скорпиуса, ничего не объясняя. И началась эта агония из непонимающих взглядов и попыток подойти. Но Ал держался. До того момента, когда Скорпиус сам набрался смелости и пришел к нему в Гриффиндорскую башню, они столкнулись лишь однажды. Скорпиус спускался вниз из библиотеки, Ал, наоборот, поднимался, возвращаясь с улицы, — и обе их лестницы одновременно пришли в движение и сомкнулись в одной точке на третьем этаже, так что Скорпиусу пришлось бы снова спускаться вниз, а Алу переходить в другое крыло, в котором находились лестницы на верхние уровни.

Они оба оказались на одном лестничном пролете. И Ал боялся, что Скорпиус бросится к нему или начнет заваливать вопросами, но он просто стоял и смотрел — как, наверное, и должен смотреть человек, которого взяли и выбросили, как ненужную вещь. Ал уже прошел мимо, стараясь не обращать внимания на посеревшее лицо, но вдруг не смог себя пересилить: вернулся, быстро и порывисто обнимая Скорпиуса. Тот потрясенно выдохнул, обмякая. Ал скользнул ладонями к его лицу, боднул его лоб своим, надеясь, что все его мысли и его сожаления, как по волшебству, передадутся из его головы в голову Скорпиуса. Он понимал, что родители или Макгонагалл могут следить за ним по карте мародеров и что он может накликать на них со Скорпиусом еще одну беду, но отпускать его казалось так невыносимо больно, и вместо того, чтобы уйти, он преодолел расстояние в пару дюймов между их лицами и неловко коснулся своими губами его. Скорпиус вздрогнул всем телом, и, прежде, чем он бы отстранился, Ал поцеловал еще раз, так же коротко, только быстро вдавливаясь в мягкие губы. В третий раз Скорпиус осторожно обхватил нижнюю губу Ала, не давая сразу разорвать поцелуй, но и этот не продлился дольше пары секунд.

— Нам не надо видеться. Отец запретил, — сказал Ал. 

Скорпиус лишь растерянно смотрел ему вслед. Ал почти не думал о том поцелуе, не дольше, чем об их редких неуклюжих объятиях — хотя на объятия у обоих как раз таки всегда находились саркастические комментарии, а вот что-то посущественней — осталось без внимания. Впрочем, Ал так до конца и не понимал, был ли этот поцелуй тем самым «чем-то посущественней» — или просто тоска по Скорпиусу в тот момент достигла несовместимого с жизнью и здравым смыслом уровня.

Но, выходит, Скорпиус об этом думал, хоть и молчал. И задавал свои наводящие вопросы, на которые Ал стабильно реагировал раздражением и увертками.

— Я сказал, что ненавижу ту реальность, — тихо сказал Ал. — Не тебя. Как я могу ненавидеть что-то, связанное с тобой.

Ал все еще придерживал его около плеча, и Скорпиус смотрел на него упрямо и беспомощно, отказываясь воспринимать какие-либо намеки и подтексты.

— Я бы лучше поцеловал тебя в другой обстановке.

Брови Скорпиуса скептически поползли вверх.

— Я не имею в виду ту жуткую пошлость, которая наверняка пришла тебе в голову, — тут же открестился Ал, — а обстановку без отца-тирана и нерожденных детей дяди Рона, Моргана их подери.

— Как сейчас? — спросил Скорпиус.

Эта более чем недвусмысленная фраза удалась ему, на удивление, без заигрывания и кокетства. Хотя, зная Скорпиуса, едва ли что-то из вышеперечисленного было его сильной стороной.

Ал подался к нему, касаясь ладонью гладкой щеки, и прижался к его губам. Скорпиус отозвался мягко и без напора. Он все же, кажется, не ожидал, что Ал решится.

Ладонь Скорпиуса осторожно легла на шею, обжигая холодом, и проехалась вниз, вдоль позвоночника, и обратно, вверх, зарываясь в волосы. Он умел быть ласковым и не смущался этого. Для Ала же каждый жест привязанности был сродни подвигу.

Они разорвали поцелуй, и Ал думал как-нибудь обнять Скорпиуса, но, в итоге, это Скорпиус обнял его, позволяя вжаться лицом между шеей и ключицей. Смотрелись они наверняка несуразно, сидя вот так на крыльце покосившейся от времени Визжащей хижины. Скорпиус покрывал мелкими поцелуями его волосы, и Алу стало интересно, как далеко они могли бы зайти, если бы гоблины не захлопнули дверь Хижины у них перед носом.

— Я спрашивал отца насчет «Обливиэйт», — сказал Скорпиус, и Ал вздрогнул от того, как спокойно звучал его голос. — Если стереть тот период или хотя бы его фрагмент, будет только хуже. Эти события сильно изменили нас, и эти изменения уже не обратить вспять. Подсознательно мы будем вечно возвращаться к тому моменту, пусть даже на его месте и останется лишь выжженное пятно. И будем вечно гадать, что же за ним стояло. 

— Что ты хотел бы забыть? — спросил Ал.

— То, что случилось после Черного озера.

Ал удивился тому, как странно он сформулировал мысль. Не то, как я попал в мир, где победил Волдеморт, а то, что случилось после Черного озера.

— То-Что-Нельзя-Называть, — Ал зачем-то провел аналогию. Как эгоистично с его стороны было не подумать об этом. Если первая их реальность оказалась личным адом для Ала, то вторая — личным адом Скорпиуса. 

Скорпиус молчал, и Ал нащупал его ладонь и сжал в своей — Скорпиус тут же ответил на пожатие. Его рука казалась знакомой и незнакомой одновременно. Он хорошо помнил ее визуально: внутренняя сторона ладони и тонкие ловкие пальцы — все покрыты пятнышками от чернил. И не потому, что Скорпиус много писал, а потому что он был ужасно неаккуратен. Так что даже троечные эссе Ала, в результате, выглядели презентабельней того натюрморта из клякс, который Скорпиус обычно сдавал преподавателям. 

А сейчас Ал узнавал, запоминал, какая его ладонь на ощупь. Он нашел шероховатую мозоль от пера на среднем пальце, узловатые суставы, мелкую ссадину около костяшки. 

Сзади снова скрипнула дверь, и они растерянно оглянулись, кое-как расцепляясь. Все тот же гоблин-строитель смотрел на них сверху вниз с немым укором. С их ракурса огромный нос выглядел одновременно смешно и угрожающе.

— Мы уже уходим, — стушевался Скорпиус. Он взял Ала за другую руку и потянул за собой.

Ал обернулся, когда они вышли за ограду: гоблин так и остался стоять на крыльце, провожая их недоуменным взглядом крошечных глаз.


End file.
